Trim elements may be useful for decorative and/or functional applications for devices. For example, trim elements such as body moldings and extruded ornamentation may be attached to a body of the device to enhance styling of the device. Other trim elements, such as aperture seals and weatherstripping, may be disposed along a flange and may prevent the ingress of water and/or contaminants into a compartment of the device.
Such trim elements are generally designed to meet a number of operational and manufacturing requirements. For example, it may be necessary for trim elements to remain pliable during both installation and operation, withstand repeated compression and expansion, and/or minimize noise and air flow disturbances over the device.